


Stag Night

by MistMorpheus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Drunkenness, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, drunk I mean, sometimes you can't tell, well at least James is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMorpheus/pseuds/MistMorpheus
Summary: "You won't leave me alone. Will you?"





	Stag Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at http://mistmorpheus.lofter.com/post/1d86fa96_8ce70f9 on 5 November, 2015. Upload for archival purposes.

"Wh-what are we doing?"

Sirius didn't even bother to suppress his grin. "We're drinking, Prongs."

"Ah."James was leaning against the bar, his elbows uncontrollably sloping a few inches down the edge once every few seconds, his hair messier than ever. "Yeah. Sure. But-but why?"

Sirius looked up at the ceiling and laughed. Years together and he had never seen James drunk like this. He regret not having a camera with him. Mischief got the better of him as he drew himself closer to James until there were barely inches left between their faces, and he breathed out, "Why not guess?"

James didn’t drop his gaze. On his face was a mixture of bewilderment, mild interest and somehow, Sirius thought, there was also a hint of unreasonable, childish and foolish happiness that he never dared to display in public in order to stay the cool old Gryffindor Chaser and heartthrob as he was. "I don't know," he confessed innocently, and Sirius again noticed - and secretly appreciated - how blue his eyes were.

"Do you know who I am, then?"

James squinted as if intellectually mortified. "Padfoot. You're Padfoot. What's wrong with you?"

"Then you must know why you are here."

James lowered his eyelids and thought hard. At last he shook his head with apparent impatience and frustration. "I don't remember."

With a sudden impulse, Sirius rested his hand on his best friend's cheek and forced him to look directly into his eyes. His voice was slightly trembling and he wished he could bite his tongue off when he heard himself spoke, "You won't leave me alone. Will you?"

To his surprise, instead of mocking him mercilessly, James answered calmly as if prepared.

Sirius could never forget the tender yet determined look on his face when he said:

"Not in a million years."

They both knew it wasn't the alcohol talking.

It wasn't the alcohol's work either when Sirius' eyes welled up with useless, stupid, sentimental tears.

 

It was stag night, and starless. Sirius sent his to-be-groom friend safely home. Of course he didn't cry like a girl.

On many starless nights thereafter, however, Sirius wondered why he couldn't keep his word.

Forsaken he was still, and no tears left to shed.


End file.
